moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Unleashed The Movie
Sonic Unleashed is the next movie based on video game where At the beginning of the story, Sonic is confronting his nemesis, Dr. Eggman, on Eggman's flagship. Eggman then activated the ships defense systems, activating the cannons and bringing forth a horde ofEgg Fighters. After seeing the obstacles, Sonic boosted forward and began dodging the batteries fired from the cannons. bounding across the flagship, Eggman brought forth his Mech and unleashed a flurry of machine gun fire. After running across the ceiling while dodging missiles, Sonic ran through the Flagship's hallway. Eggman fired his Mech's grappling hook-like arm and grabbed Sonic. After being pulled to Eggman in the Mech's grasp, Sonic summoned the Chaos Emeralds from within himself and became Super Sonic in order to stop him, destroying Eggman's mech, Eggman fled in his Egg Mobile and fled from his Flagship. After chasing Eggman through space and destroying half of his fleet, they finally arrived at Eggman's Research Facility and knocking Eggman himself to the ground. As a trap, Eggman pretends to plead for mercy. When Sonic is close enough, he activates the Chaos Energy Cannon, which traps Sonic in the center and begins drawing the Chaos energy out of Sonic and the Emeralds in a fashion that is clearly extremely painful for him. Cast * Jason Griffith as Sonic The Hedgehog/Sonic the Werehog * Tony Salerno as Chip/Light Gaia * Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose * Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower * Dan Green as Professor Pickle * Wentos * Mike Pollock as Doctor Ivo Robotnik Eggman * Christopher Collet as SA-55/Orbot * Dark Gaia All Episodes with Featured Stages & Bosses Episode 1 Planetary Pieces * Apotos: Windmill Isle (Day) (Act 1 & 2) * Apotos: Windmill Isle (Night) (Act 1 & 2) * Tornado Defense Act 1 * Boss: Egg Cauldron 1 * Mazuri: Savannah Citadel (Night) Act 1 * Mazuri: Savannah Citadel (Day) Act 1 * Boss: Egg Beetle * Spagonia: Rooftop Run (Night) Act 1 Episode 2 Let's Puzzle this World Together! * Spagonia Mission: Defeat the Enemies * Spagonia Mission: Defeat the Enemies 2 * Spagonia Mission: Defeat the Enemies 3 * Holoska: Cool Edge (Day) Act 1 * Cutscene Holoska * Chun-nan: Dragon Road (Night) Act 1 * Boss: Dark Gaia Phoenix * Spagonia: Rooftop Run (Day) Act 1 * Chun-nan: Dragon Road (Day) Act 1 * Cutscene Chun-nan * Boss: Egg Devil Ray * Holoska Mission: Defeat the Enemies * Holoska: Cool Edge (Night) Act 1 Episode 3 The Fifth Temple - So Close and yet so Far * Boss: Dark Moray * Shamar: Arid Sands (Day) Act 1 * Empire City Mission: Defeat the Enemies * Empire City: Skyscraper Scamper (Night) Act 1 * Empire City: Skyscraper Scamper (Day) Act 1 * Adabat: Jungle Joyride (Night) Act 1 * Shamar: Arid Sands (Night) Act 1 (partly) Episode 4 The Planet's Core - It All Ends Here * Boss: Dark Guardian * Adabat: Jungle Joyride (Day) Act 1 * Cutscene Adabat * Boss: Egg Lancer * Tornado Defense Act 2 * Boss: Egg Cauldron 2 * Cutscene Sonic: Night of the Werehog House of Horror in Eggmanland * Eggmanland * Boss: Egg Dragoon * Boss: Dark Gaia * Final Boss: Perfect Dark Gaia (with the nintendo wii and xbox 360 version) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Movies Category:Games Movies